Budzo
Budzo is the main antagonist of the 2012 South African animated film, Zambezia (also known as Adventures in Zambezia). He was voiced by Jim Cummings, who also played Rasputin, Steele, Razoul, Ed, and Hernán Cortés. ''Zambezia'' Budzo is a sinister monitor lizard who forces birds to work for him and is intent on taking over Zambezia to eat all of the eggs. He is responsible for the death of Kai's mother, which is why Kai's father, Tendai, is overprotective of his son. Budzo lost a claw from his failed attack, but he will do anything to return for vengeance against the Zambezians. Budzo and his Marabou henchmen kidnap Tendai as he won't let anyone stand in his way. He forces his imprisoned birds to build him a bridge leading all the way towards Zambezia. When he finally succeeds in taking over Zambezia after Kai saves his dad, Budzo betrays his henchmen and unleashes his army of lizards. The henchmen decide to team up with the Zambezians and defeat the lizards by splitting the bridge in half. Budzo plummets to his death when Kai, his friends, and all the other birds push him over the edge of Victoria Falls when he was cornered on a water wheel. He attempts to take Kai's girlfriend and Chief Sekhuru's daughter Zoe with him, but she is saved just in time by Kai. Appearance Budzo is a massive green monitor lizard with a white underside and orange colored eyes. His second toe on his right front foot lacks a claw, as he lost it during his first attempt to concur Zambezia. He also has some scars on his face, presumably from his failed raid as well. Despite looking chubby, Budzo is very powerful, as he is shown throwing birds across the trees of Zambezia during his raid. Budzo is also very tough, being able to resist most of the birds attacks with minor effect, and it taking almost the entire population to overpower him over the waterfall. Quotes *''"Death is natural."'' *''"How many eggs can one lizard eat?"'' *''"Thank you. One does what one can." (After being called a monster by one of the captive weavers)'' *''"You Marabous are just as naive as Zambezians." (Budzu betraying his henchmen)'' *''"Hehehe. Isn't that just like a pun? Putting all the eggs into one basket!"'' *''"No bird can take me!"'' *''"I have to say, I'm a little underwhelmed."(Last words before his death)'' Gallery BudzoDeath.png|Budzo falling to his death. Videos Rare Villain Defeats- Budzo Trivia * He is similar to Leonard Mudbeard from The Angry Birds Movie. ** They are both hungry for bird eggs and will do anything to get their hands on them. ** Unlike Leonard, Budzo was killed at the end of the film, and he never tried to seem friendly to the birds. *He is very similar to Scar from The King Lion **Both are villainous animals (Budzo being an lizard rock/Scar being an lion). **Both kills the protagonist's parents (Amealda/Mufasa). **Both have their slaves (hyenas/marabous). **Both betrayed their slaves (Budzo betrayed the marabous; while the hyenas betrayed his master Scar). **Both have their lost parts (unlike Scar when he have his scar in his left eye, Budzo have his one lost claw). **Both die in the end (Budzo fell in his death:while Scar gets eaten by the hyenas). Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Slaver Category:Tyrants Category:Monsters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers